Shy Love
by The-Worrier
Summary: OMG my First FanFiction...Rika and Satoko show feeling for there secret crushes. Slight ai shoujo...


Omg I can't believe i got the courage to upload my first story O.o  
>plz be nice to me I'm try to learn. I love the Rika X Hunyuu pairing it got some shoujo-ai elements dont like dont read. <strong>yes let me say i do not own higurashi or anything affiliated with higurashi<strong>.

* * *

><p>The sun was rising over the trees and the Cicadas were sing their morning song. There was a small house with three small girls in it, one was still sleeping soundly as the other two were making breakfast. One of the girls, the purple haired one, walked out of the kitchen and over to the sleeping girl. She sat on her knees and look at the girl sleeping face, her blue hair partly covering it, the purple haired girl softly moved the hair from her face. She whispered "Riiikkaa…..time to got up." The blue haired girl's eyes slowly opened, finding the purple haired girl's face close to hers', blushing she replied, " H Hunyuu …your really close…". Blushing too, Hunyuu realised how close she really was, shyly moved back "auuu…s-sorry Rika," Hunyuu shyly said. The girls were silent after that, until the other girl in the kitchen called them, "Come on you two or were going to be late." Both girls replied with a "hiii".<p>

The three girls had finished their breakfast and were now walking to school talking to each other. The blonde girl was talking about some trap she had planned, " Let's see Keiichi-san handle my new trap, Rika smiled. " Satoko don't be too mean...nipah!" Satoko giggle. Hunyuu was looking scared, "Auu auu…you two are evil," at that moment Rika and Satoko both turn to look at Hunyuu with evil grins, she was very scared of them now. The girls arrived at school. Satoko was setting up her trap and Rika and Hunyuu were looking out the window at the sun rises. Rika started to stare at Hunyuu and was enjoying how the sun light made Hunyuu shine beautifully. Rika was staring so strongly that she didn't notice that Hunyuu was blushing heavily, " Auuu! R-Rika w what's wrong?" Rika popped out of her day dream and was about to reply but Satoko call them, "Rika Hunyuu there coming" the three girls watched the door as it slowly opened.

Four teens had walk into the entrants of the school, talking about there morning. The boy of the group opened the classroom door and walk in, but didn't notice the rope that was foot high along the door. It fell, a 'thud' was made as his body hit the floor but his torture was not over, as the rope broke and a bucket of water that was hanging from the ceiling, tipped his way. "AHHH!" he shouted, as the cold water hit his back. "HA HAHAHAH HA ! Not doing to good today, Keiichi-san," laughed Satoko with a smug face. "S…Satoko!" Keiichi shouted, walking up to Satoko as she ran away laughing. Looking for the sidelines Rika and Hunyuu were giggling. From the corner of the class room were two shining star eyes looking directly at them, "Ahuuu! You two are just so cute! Ahuu," said the short red haired girl, grabbing both girls from behind and hugging them, "I'm taking you home!" she purred as she spun with the girls.

Keiichi had now cornered Satoko and was smiling evilly, "HAHA! Satoko bad girl's need to be punished!" Keiichi was now moving in for the kill. Satoko was scared prey. But the spinning red head found her cute, and punched Keiichi out of the way, to hug the scared girl. "Ah! Rena-san, I c can't breath," said the near blue Satoko. A green haired girl walked up to Keiichi, "Kei-Chan you never learn!" she said as she sat down on a chair. Keiichi got up and sat on his chair," You knew, didn't you, Mion?" his said looking at her. All she gave him was a sly smirk, "Go get changed". Satoko walked to her seat, next to Rika and Hunyuu. After escaping Rena's deadly hugging, Rika saw that Satoko face was red, "Satoko your face is completely red" Satoko flicked her face the other way, "I'm just c-catching my breath," she replied. Rika was amused with the answer and felt like teasing her, "Ok. For a moment there I thought you were blushing, after being hugged by Rena." Satoko didn't want to be defeated and replied, "I thought the same earlier, when you was looking at Hunyuu." Rika went bright red, as was Hunyuu, after hearing the comment, too. All three girls was silent and red, as the teacher walked in and wondered what had happened. But didn't ask and started class.

* * *

><p>O.o where to go for there hmm not sure...<strong>any ideas R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
